Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-200595 discusses a printing apparatus including a carriage to which a printing head is attached detachably, a supply tube that supplies ink to the printing head, a joint unit that connects the supply tube to the printing head, and a cover that is arranged on the carriage in an openable-closable state. In the printing apparatus, workability in replacing the printing head is improved by positioning and fixing the printing head to the carriage while connecting and fixing the joint unit to the printing head in cooperation with the closing operation of the cover.
The technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-200595 is effective if positioning portions of the joint unit and the printing head are arranged in the positions relatively separated from a rotation center of the cover. However, in a case were the positioning portions of the joint unit and the printing head are arranged in the positions close to the rotation center of the cover, it may be difficult to vertically insert the joint unit that rotates together with the cover into the printing head. Therefore, in order to insert the joint unit into the printing head with certainty, the positioning portions of the joint unit and the printing head have to be arranged in the positions relatively separated from the rotation center of the cover, and thus there is a risk in which a size of the printing apparatus may be increased.